Together Again
by cutiepieisme
Summary: When Webby runs away will the Family come back together to find her


Together Again

After the boys went back to live with Donald will the family come back together to

find her

I don't own the rights to any Disney Characters

Eight year old Webbigail Vanderquack sat in the apartment where her grandmother had moved

after Donald had come back for the boys and her grammy was no longer needed to work at Mcduck

Mansion .Her grandmother was unable to find another nanny job so she took a job working nights at

restaurant which gave Webby alot of free time to think. They lived in a small one bedroom

apartment which Webby shared the room with her grandmother and sometimes she

missed having her own bedroom The wind blew shaking the leaves from the trees as fall began.

She hadn't seen Uncle Scrooge or the boys in the two years since they moved . She was deep

in thought when a voice broke her them.

Webby dear I am going to work now, Miss Beakley said putting on her coat,

Stay inside ok its getting late.

Ok grammy,Webby keeps looking out the window

Can I have hug good_bye?,she says looking at Webby.

Webby gets up hugging her grammy and Miss Beakley leaves shutting the door .She watches

until she was gone and just signs and went back to staring out the window. She felt sad and

missed her family a lot. She gets up looking in the kitchen for something to eat .

Same as always , she says sitting down in the chair. She looked at the newspaper seeing Uncle

Scrooge picture on the front page, Uncle Scrooge finds treasure what else is new ,she said

sighing again laying down the paper .She gets up walking back to her room and sits on the

bed. She gets up packing a bag and throws the book-bag around her back leaving a note.

Grammy won't have to work so hard if it wasn't for me she would better off and Uncle Scrooge

doesn't come around no more guess he doesn't wanna see me anymore. She walks down the

steps of the dark hallway and outside goes down to the train station. She buys a ticket from the

machine and sits thinking I will begin a new life of my own none wants me here she pulls out

quacky patch and hugs her tight.I guess its just you and me now don't worry it will be alright.

At four in the morning Miss Beakley comes home she opens the door to the apartment and

says, Webby I am home,she looks around ,Webby ,she calls out again, she panics and begins

looking around the apartment for her. She picks up her cell and calls the police. She finds

a note that says grammy I am going away because I am in the way Love Webby

Scrooge McDuck is watching the news when a special news report comes on.

A local girls is missing tonight she said to be the granddaughter of Scrooge McDuck's

nephews nanny she was last seen hours ago by her grandmother before she went to work

at the Duck Bill apartment complexe if you have any information please call the local police

now in other news. Scrooge eyes light up, wee Webby is missing I know where that is,He calls for

Duckworth as he runs to the limo.

Miss Beakley is talking to police outside the apartment complex as Scrooge rushes up.

Miss Beakley what has happened? ,he says rushing through the reporters.

And now here is Scrooge Mcduck, they say turning their cameras toward him, Scrooge

how do feel about the little girls disappearance ?

Are you the child's uncle it is said she calls you uncle Scrooge?, another asks putting

microphones in his face.

Yes I am her Uncle and all that matters is finding wee Webbigail, the cops need to

get out and do their job that is only comment I have at this time, he says turning to Miss Beakley,

when is the last time you saw her? he asks in concern

8 PM before I went to work, she left a note saying she ran away ,She answers back

Is this were you live now?, He turns looking at the run down apartment building.

Well I couldn't find another job so I kind of had to work nights, Miss Beakley

said breaking down a little.

So she stays alone at night by herself? Scrooge said angrily. You should have called I

would have helped out.

I didn't feel it was your responsibility anymore, Miss Beakley says beginning to fight with

Scoorge, Its been what 2 years since you looked us up and you show up why? Because she is

missing yelling at me.

Well she wouldn't be missing if you called me I would hired someone to take care of her if

you had to work or she could have stayed with me at night, She won't have been left alone like

this, she to young, Scrooge shoots back at her, my wee lass is out there alone somewhere and I need to

find her before she gets hurt.

Your wee lass? when the last time you saw her?, Miss Beakley shouts back at him. Showing up acting

like you are her daddy or something.

I don't seeing anyone else taking the job and I took care her for 3 years and it wasn't even my

job but I did it anyway your the one who left with her and didn't tell where you moved to, Scrooge

begins snapping at her.

Thats cause you said didn't have a job for me anymore , Miss Beakley began

Voices break up there fight, Hey Uncle Scrooge , Three voice all say at one time behind him say. The

boys now turned into teens causes Scrooge to look at them twice seeing how big they have gotten.

He smiles , lads what are you doing here? , He hugs them all at the same time, boys

I missed you.

Boys, Miss Beakley ran and hugged them to

We heard on the news, Dewey began

That Webby was missing so we came to help, Huey finishes.

Aye, boys she ran away, Scrooge responded to them

Lets split up we will have better change at finding her,Louie adds

Where would a kid go if they run away? ,Dewey asked looking at his brothers.

I will check the train station ,you lads try the bus, Miss Beakley check the playground she

couldn't have gotten far, Scrooge orders as he takes charge, we will check in with our cell

phones in an hour if you find her before then call.

They say right together at the same time, they run off in different directions Scrooge hurries

in the limo to the train station and gets out running he looks around panicked.

He finds quacky patch on the bench of the train station He begins to call out , Webby. He picks

up the doll holding it still looking around, Webby , he calls louder.

You looking for a little girl, a homeless man walks up knowing who he is dressed in old

clothes and he doesn't smell to good.

Yes have have you seen her, Scrooge asks walking up to him.

The man coughs a little holding out his hand. Scrooge reaches into his pocket hands him

a dollar.

Now where is she, Scrooge spits out eying the man.

Saw a little girl cute little pink bow get on a train a little bit ago, the man coughs holding

out his hand again. Scrooge gives him another dollar. And he keeps talking, the train said

it was going to Duck City I believe.

How could a wee lass buy a train ticket, Scrooge says looking around seeing the machine

that sell tickets, bust me bag pipes, he picks up his cell phone , yes chief how do I get a

hold of the police in Duck city? I need someone to meet a train.

The homeless man coughs again holding out his hand.

I am not giving any more money , Scrooge says pushing him away.

Thats fine I know something about that train,the man says holding out his hand

again.

O for the love of, Scrooge hands him another dollar.

It just got to Duck city a few minutes ago won't find her on that train now, He smiles and

put money into his pocket walking away.

Yes this Scrooge McDuck from Duckburg I need you to check out the train station for a missing

little girl she got off the train and I need to find her. She is wearing a pink dress,she has a pink

bow and she is 6 no 8 years old. That right she is 8 now. who cares how old she is just

find her ,her name is Webby, he shuts the phone hard as it rings again hello, aye boys I know

she got onto a train and went to Duck city, Come to the train station we will take the limo and call

Miss Beakley tell to her go home I think she should wait at the apartment in case for some reason

she comes back.

Webby walks down the street after she gets off the train and wonders alone with her head

down. She shivers a little from the cold air blowing . She looks in her bag to get out quacky

patch to hold only to find her missing. She keeps walking. She lays down in a alley behind a

dumpster uses her book-bag as pillow putting it under head and cuddles up falling asleep

she cuddles up into a ball as rain falls on her and cries rain falls more heavy as

she falls asleep and she begins to sneeze and shivers from the cold begins not

to feel well.

Scrooge wonders into the police station in Duck City the boys following shakes

his cane in the air. My wee lassie is missing I need some your best officers and need

them now, he demands.

A man with a police uniform shakes Webby awake, Excuse me are you Webby?

She turns to look at him she shivers from the cold, yes sir

The man picks up her up and hugs rapping her in a blanket. She begins to sneeze.

Boy your a long way from home young lady, Scrooge Mcduck has been looking everywhere

for you your freezing, he cuddles her close trying to keep her warm in his arms as he carries

her to the police car he fills her forehead , I think you caught a bit of cold young lady, He makes sure

she cuddled up good in the blanket.

Uncle Scrooge was looking for me?, She says looking up

O so your his niece , he says smiling at her, Don't worry baby I will take you to him

Well not really, Webby answers as she laid in the back of the police car.

Just get some sleep your Uncle is waiting at the police station he sure has been shaking everyone

making them look for you, the man says as he gets into the front of the car shutting the door and starts

the engine turning up the heater.

It doesn't take long for Webby to fall back to sleep .It seems like a long drive back to the

police station. She feels herself being lifted up and she wakes up rubbing her eyes looking

around. People are snapping pictures and she covers her eyes to escape the bright lights all around

her. Scrooge comes out grabbing her from the policemen's arms He hugs tight in his arms.

Webby, what were thinking running away like that do you know how scared we were?,Scrooge

says as he hugs her super tight. He feels how cold and wet she is, She is freezing, He feels her

forehead , she is burning up

She sneezes and puts her head on his shoulder cuddles close. Scrooge changes her into a dry

nightgown and holds her close trying to keep her warm in his arms.

Maybe I should take her a doctor, Scrooge says getting a little worried

I won't worry Mr McDuck I think a few days in bed and she will fine, the police says smiling.

The boys stand next to him and look up at her.

Boys what are you doing here?, Webby asks looking down at them

You didn't think we were just gonna let you stay lost did you now?, Dewey says reaching up

and hugging her.

Don't scare us like that, Huey added in.

I just missed everyone I thought none would notice ,I missed our family , I missed you

guys, Webby looks down with tears in her eyes and sniffs.

Awww we missed you to Webby, Louie hugging her wrist in Scrooge's arms.

Scrooge hugs her super tight and takes her face into his hand forcing her to look up at him.

I love you lassie and I am sorry you have been so sad and everything changed the way it did,I

know that was hard on you.

Webby sniffs tears as he talks.

Scrooge hugs her super tight as she lays her head on his shoulder she sneezes a few times.

We need to get you home for the next few days you can come stay with me and the boys to

and we can talk, Scrooge says as he holds up his hand as the cameras flash

and responds no comment as the reporters ask him questions.

The boys walk behind staying close to Scrooge and Webby as they push through and clime into

the limo. He cuddles Webby into his lap and covers her up with the blanket cuddling her close

to him and she falls back to sleep.

Uncle Scrooge, Dewey said looking at him

Aye lad what is it, he looks over as Duckworth begins to drive away.

Louie,me and Dewey were thinking now that we are back at with Uncle Donald and you

being all alone and all maybe Miss Beakley could move back in with you , Huey Began

And you could adopt Webby maybe right now you need her and she needs you, Louie

finishes.

Then you won't have to worry about Webby being alone at night, Dewey added

And am sure that big house needs more then just you and Duckworth, Huey said

smiling.

Well I don't know I mean Webby does belong to Miss Beakley and Webby would have

to want me to, Scrooge thinks , It would be nice and I do miss the wee lass . Would it

brother you boys her being part of the family for real?

She already is part of the family why not make it official, Louie smiles big at Uncle Scrooge.

Yeah little brat is like a little cousin or least she bugged us like one, Dewey says laughing.

Scrooge laughed , well she does do that well she will have to want to I can't force her.

I want to her, Webby lifts her head giggling.

How long have you been listening?, Scrooge looks down at her.

I won't listening I was sleeping , Webby lays her head down pretending to sleep.

The boys laugh and so does Scrooge.

Well if Miss Beakley agrees I don't see why not, Scrooge hugs Webby and the boys tight.

I have the best family a man could ask for, I couldn't ask for better kids.

A few weeks later Scrooge and Webby stand in front of a judge . The boys ,Donald,Daisy ,and Miss

Beakley stand behind with huge smile. Webby is wearing a pretty flower dress with white sandals.

You do understand by taking his child you take on the responsibilities of a parent and the child will

become your responsibility , The judge says to Scrooge.

I already have, he smiles down at Webby hugs her tight.

You understand Miss Beakley that the guardianship of Webbigail Vanderquack will be turned over

to Scrooge McDuck. Do you agree to this?

Yes sir I do, Miss Beakley answers smiling.

Then I see no reason why his adoption shouldn't take place, your a lucky little girl, I make this adoption

official, The judge says smiling at them, congratulation

Webby jumps into Scrooge arms and they hug tight. She has huge smile on face .The family

all hugs together.

Congratulation Uncle scrooge, Donald says as he hugs him. Hey you little rascal welcome to the

family, he pats Webby's bow.

Uncle Scrooge I am so happy for you she is real cute, Daisy says hugging him

We got something for you Daisy and Donald says pulling out giant baby doll handing it

to Webby. She gets a big smile on her face.

O thank you ,she picks up the doll hugging tight then hugs the two of them.

Scrooge sighs looking at the giant doll

Donald laughs , O come on Uncle Scrooge its a special day and she is just so cute

You know maybe Webby and her new auntie Daisy need to go shopping, she hugs

Webby as she talks.

Now don't the two of you start spoiling her, Scrooge says with frown on his face.

Miss Beakley and the boys laughs.

Scrooge hugs Miss Beakley tight, Thank you for letting me do this

It meant a lot to her it is what she always wanted and I wanted for her to have a

real family, Miss Beakley says with a huge smile, It is what she needed.

Come on gang dinners on me, Scrooge says smiling from ear to ear.

Are you feeling alright uncle Scrooge?, Dewey asks eying him

You paying for dinner, Louie adds

Aye boys, Scrooge says laughing , Now that the family is together I feel truly rich.

He hugs everyone as they leave together.


End file.
